Bleach Drabble Series
by NightsideInk
Summary: This is a place for all my Bleach drabbles and ficlets that have been requested by friends. There is a huge variety of pairings, situations, and genres. These were just meant to be fun, rapid fire drabbles. If you enjoy, please leave some feedback.
1. How to Say the Words ToshirouRangiku

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my Drabble Series. I started accepting requests from my friends on Livejournal for drabbles and ficlets, these are the results. More will be added as I complete the overwhelming list of prompts/requests I have received. There is a huge variety of pairings and interesting situations. I hope you enjoy them. All of these are stand alone one shots. Any reviews and comments are appreciated. Please take a moment to leave some encouragement if you enjoyed these little stories. All of them are self-beta'd so please forgive any mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **

All characters belong to Kubo Tite and not me. I make no money writing these. It's just for fun.

--

**Prompt: **Toshirou/Rangiku- "I just want to tell you how I feel, but I can't find the words."

She was irritating. Very irritating.

She was slovenly, lazy, and a drunk.

She never got her work done on time. In fact it was a miracle she ever got any work done at all.

She ran off at the most inopportune moments and she fell asleep during Vice Captain's meetings (so he'd been told).

She was always sneaking up on him, suffocating him with her enormous breasts and trying to force feed him candy.

In short, Matsumoto Rangiku was a gigantic pain in the ass. Toshirou wasn't sure why he put up with her...

That wasn't true. He knew why.

Matsumoto was a lot of things, most of them annoying. However, she was also loyal, genuine, vivacious (when it suited her), cheerful, skilled and dependable in a fight. She had never let him down in battle.

Now she was lying there, barely breathing, missing a huge section of flesh where the creature, Allon, had ripped into her. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed and her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from her exertions.

Kira Izuru knelt over her, the green glow of healing kido illuminated his face, making it seem pallid and ghost-like. Toshirou saw from the look on Kira's face that the former 4th Squad member did not have high hopes that Matsumoto would survive.

For the first time, Toshirou wished that he'd just once told his Vice Captain something good. He wanted to tell her that he was proud of how well she fought in a 3-on-1 fight and that he was honored that she was his Vice Captain. He wanted to say 'thanks' to her for encouraging him to become a Shinigami… And more. There was so much more to say, but he couldn't find the words, and even if he did they were not for others to hear. They were only for Matsumoto.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Kira looked up from the nearly lifeless body in front of him. "If you have anything to say to her, now might be the time…"


	2. Want GrimmjowNelliel

**Author's Note: **Part 2 of the Drabble series. Self-Beta'd.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know if Grimmjow and Nelliel knew each other before Nel was thrown out of Las Noches by Nnoitra so this is all my own delusion. All characters belong to Kubo Tite and not me. I make no money writing these. It's just for fun.

--

**Prompt: **Grimmjow/Nelliel- "Kiss me....please."

"Never thought I'd see you back here," Grimmjow said. He reclined languidly against the doorframe.

"I never thought I'd be back," the green haired, former Espada said. She didn't look up. She couldn't face those icy blue eyes just yet.

"Why'd ya come back?"

"I'm not back. I'm looking for something. Something that will help Ichigo put an end to all this."

Grimmjow snorted. "That motherfucker."

"He saved my life. And yours. You should be grateful," Nelliel told him.

The blue haired Arrancar crossed the room in a few short strides and grabbed Nel by the wrist. "Don't tell me what to do! I've got nothing to be grateful to him for. He should've killed me."

"Let go. You're hurting me," Nel said angrily. A swirl of emotions coursed through her; fury, sadness, longing, and lust.

"If I recall correctly, you used to like it when I hurt you," he leered at her, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"That was a long time ago," Nel spat.

"Wasn't that long ago."

Nelliel pulled away from him and walked to the other side of the room, close to the big couch that Aizen frequently reclined on so arrogantly. She crossed her arms under her chest and turned her head away from him. "Don't talk to me about the past." Bitterness swelled up inside of her and threatened to overflow.

"Talkin' wasn't what I had in mind," Grimmjow said. A wicked grin spread across his face as he approached her. His hands skimmed down her arms and he pulled her into the curve of his body.

"Don't touch me!" She twisted in his embrace, struggling to get away, but was unsuccessful.

"I've missed touching you." His breath against her ear made her shiver. She'd forgotten what it was like to be touched this way. Her breath grew ragged as Grimmjow grazed her ear with his sharp teeth and pulled her tight against him.

Nel fought to regain control over her body and she finally managed to shove him away. "If you missed it so much why didn't you come looking for me!" She cried angrily. "Why didn't you come!"

"I thought you were dead," he shrugged.

"Well I'm not!"

"I can see that. Now why don't you get over here and kiss me." He grinned. But when she didn't respond he grabbed her roughly and turned her to face him. Need for her filled him, a long time ago she had helped fill that empty space inside him and when she had disappeared his anger and rage had reached appalling levels. There was something about Nel that calmed him, as calm as he could be anyhow. He needed her and he wanted her.

When Nel looked into his eyes, that same old hunger was there and she remembered it vividly. He was no better than an animal with his bloodthirsty need to fight and kill, but even so, there was something so sad and desperate in his eyes that Nel had never been able to resist him. Together they had been an explosion of passion, fire and urgency.

"Please," Grimmjow hissed. "Kiss me…" That sadness in his eyes pulled her in just like before and she acquiesced to his pleas.

Nel reached up and stroked his face, Grimmjow closed his eyes unable to stand the way she looked at him, that pity he read across her face undid him. She pressed her mouth to his and pulled him out of his suffering and into the softness of the kiss.

He picked her up and carried her to the giant couch where he lay down with her to once again find that solace only she could bring.


	3. Joyride ToshirouRangiku

**Author's Note: **Part 3 of the Drabble series. Self-Beta'd.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kubo Tite and not me. I make no money writing these. It's just for fun

--

**Prompt: **Toshirou/Rangiku - bar hopping and other drunken endeavors

Toshirou wasn't sure how he'd gotten roped into this crazy adventure but after sharing a couple bottles of sake with Matsumoto, he didn't really care. Not being one prone to drinking, his tolerance for the low grade liquor that his Vice Captain drank was almost non-existent and he was feeling very strange. Sounds were muffled as if he was underwater and his motor functions seemed slower than normal. He couldn't seem to keep himself from listing to the side. He had to keep righting himself before he fell against his Vice Captain.

Next to him, Matsumoto was pouring more sake for everyone else at the table. She was well into her fourth bottle by now and her cheeks were pink with the flush of alcohol. Toshirou examined her in silence. She seemed to be a happy drunk, which wasn't surprising given her outgoing personality. When Matsumoto drank she became even more carefree than she was normally, but it was a desperate kind of happiness as if she were running away from something, away from her feelings perhaps.

Toshirou wasn't sure what kind of drunk he would be classified as. While he contemplated it Matsumoto poured him more sake.

"Isn't this fun, Captain?" She giggled. "You should lighten up and come out with us more often!"

He made a non-committal grunt and sipped the clear liquid in his cup.

"Ready to hit the next bar?" Matsumoto asked.

"What? Why? We're already at a bar, why go to another one?" He asked.

"Now that you're all grown up you can go bar hopping with the rest of us! Come on!"

Toshirou didn't have time to protest. Matsumoto grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up. He was taller than her now and more muscular, but she still dragged him around like he was the same skinny little Captain she'd been used to in days long gone.

After having been drinking for an hour he wasn't prepared to be so abruptly jostled out of his seat and his legs wobbled. He crashed into Matsumoto and they both went down in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor.

Matsumoto giggled but Toshirou turned bright red with embarrassment. This was an unseemly way for a Captain to behave. He hurriedly extricated himself from his drunken Vice Captain and stood up. It took a moment for the room to stop spinning, but when it did, he extended a hand to his partner and helped her unsteadily to her feet. She collapsed against him, still giggling like a little girl. He failed to see what was so amusing. All he wanted to do now was go home and forget this night ever happened. Drinking more would just incite future embarrassing moments.

Another hour and another bar later, Toshirou was starting to forget his earlier apprehensions. He was laughing and having a good time with Matsumoto and her fellow Vice Captains, Hisagi, Abarai and Kira. It was liberating, as if a wall had come down and he forgot his Captain's formalities and abundant grumpiness.

"See!" She told him, "You just need to lighten up a little!" She impulsively hugged him and spilled sake on him at the same time.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oooops! Sorry Captain!" She giggled and poured him more sake.

Later, Toshirou walked his Vice Captain home; actually it was more like he carried her home. Matsumoto was a sloppy drunk and she had consumed so much sake that she could barely stand up straight. Inside her quarters, Toshirou dumped her onto the sofa. He had every intention of just leaving her there to sleep it off, but she grabbed the sleeve of his robes and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked.

"Matsumoto! What are you doing?"

She crawled into his lap and put her arms around his neck, bending his head towards hers she kissed him.

"You just need to lighten up a little," she murmured against his lips.

It could have been the sake that had loosened him up or the deeply buried affection he had for Matsumoto that caused him to kiss her back with everything he had. His body responded to hers and he didn't protest when she removed his obi, nor when she kissed her way down to his most sensitive area. Her lips closed around his hard cock and he moaned her name.

The rest of the night was a blur and when Toshirou woke the next morning in a tangle of discarded clothing all he could remember was that it had been a very good night. Matsumoto was curled around him snoring lightly. He pushed back her auburn hair and gazed at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, beautiful even. This was the way he liked her best.


	4. Here Be No Monsters IshidaOrihime

**Author's Note: **Part 4 of the Drabble series. Self-Beta'd.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kubo Tite and not me. I make no money writing these. It's just for fun.

--

**Prompt: **Ishida/Orihime- "There's monsters in my closet, don't leave me alone."

Ishida knocked on Orihime's door, it was a little late to be calling, but he had picked up some of the supplies she'd asked for at the Arts and Crafts Club and he wanted to make sure she had them tonight so she could finish the project she was working on.

After a moment he knocked again. The lights in the foyer were still lit so he assumed she was home. A few more minutes passed and still no answer. This time he knocked harder. More time passed. When she finally answered the door he noticed that she seemed more distracted than usual.

"Uryuu…" She trailed off.

"I apologize for calling so late, but I procured those items you asked me about earlier." Ishida held out the bag to her.

Orihime didn't take the bag; instead she looked nervously over her shoulder. "I… uh…"

Thinking she might have someone with her, like that damned Ichigo, Ishida put the bag down at his feet and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "You seem to be busy. I'll see you tomorrow in school," he said and turned to leave. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her.

"AH! What are you doing!"

Orihime gave him her usual goofy grin. "Uh… Uryuu… I was… Well, uh." She glanced back over her shoulder again, down the hallway towards her room. "Could you come in for a minute?"

"All you had to do was ask! You didn't have to yank me inside." He straightened up and looked around. Something was obviously bothering her but he couldn't tell what. She wasn't her normal ditzy self. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked.

The distracted girl turned back towards him as if she'd forgotten she'd asked him inside. "What? Oh! Yes. I feel ok. Why?"

"You seem upset by something. Did something happen?" Ishida picked up the bag from the porch and closed the door.

"Well… Ummm. You could say that."

"Well, what happened? Tell me!"

Orihime looked around the room and leaned in conspiratorially as if the secret she was about to whisper was top secret and she didn't want anyone to hear. Not that there was anyone else in the house… Or was there?

"There are monsters in my closet. Can you kill monsters with your Quincy powers?"

Ishida didn't know what to say to that. "Monsters?" He asked incredulously.

She nodded emphatically. "Scary ones."

Ishida felt her forehead. She didn't seem to be running a fever. "Are you sure feeling ok?"

"Except for the monsters, I'm fine. Why?" She looked genuinely confused by his concern over her health.

"I think you should lie down," Ishida said. He led her down the hall to her bedroom.

"But... But the monsters," Orihime said.

As much as Ishida wanted to tell her that there were no such things as monsters, they both knew the truth. "I'll take care of the monsters," he assured her. "Out of curiosity Orihime, what did you have to eat today?"

"Hmmm, let's see… I made some mushroom ramen with red bean paste. They were a new kind of organic mushrooms. At least that's what the guy outside the grocery store told me. It was really good." She smiled.

"Wait. Did you say outside the grocery store? You didn't buy them in the store?"

"No… Why? Does that make a difference?"

Ishida sighed inwardly. _Well, that explains the 'monsters'_, he thought. "Next time, make sure you only buy groceries from inside the store, ok?"

When they arrived at Orihime's bedroom door, she hesitated. "But the monsters are in there," she whispered.

He patted her head. "I'll take care of them. Let's just get you into bed first. They can't get you if you're in bed."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He gently helped her into bed and covered her up. "Now close your eyes and I'll take care of the monsters."

"Ok." Orihime gripped the blankets and squinched her eyes closed.

Going to the closet, Ishida opened the door and made some whooshing noises as though he were slaying the monsters with his bow. Inside he felt ridiculous for going along with this mushroom-induced, hallucinogenic farce.

After what felt like a suitable amount of time for slaying monsters, he slammed the closet door. "It's ok now. The monsters are all gone," he told the girl cowering under the blankets.

Opening one eye, Orihime peeked at the closet door. "Are you sure? They won't come back will they?"

Ishida sat down beside her on the bed. Her frightened eyes tore into his heart and he patted her hand. "They won't come back."

"Ok. If you're sure."

He stood up to leave, but Orihime reached out for him, catching the edge of his sleeve. "But in case they do, can you just stay with me for a little while?"

Sitting back down, he took her hand in his. "Ok, just for a little while," he said giving her a comforting smile. "Anything for a princess."


	5. A Summer Kiss UraharaYoruichi

**Author's Note: **Part 5 of the Drabble series. Self-Beta'd.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kubo Tite and not me. I make no money writing these. It's just for fun.

--

**Prompt: **Urahara/Yoruichi- "Tag! You're it."

As a child, Urahara Kisuke was quiet, gentle and good natured. He didn't like conflict and tried to avoid fighting; preferring to nap in the shade of the oak trees that dotted the expansive grounds of the Shihōin mansion. His lack of aggression made him an easy target for his friend Yoruichi who found it amusing to tease and torment him into chasing her. This was one of those days.

The late July sun shone warmly and the air had a pleasant scent of sun-baked earth and wildly blossoming summer flowers. Kisuke went out to collect acorns, intending to fashion them into a present for Yoruichi. After several hours of scouring the base of a few oak trees, the press of summer heat made Kisuke drowsy. He stretched out beneath one of the ancient oaks and fell asleep on the cool grass, his quest forgotten.

"What a slacker," Yoruichi muttered. She watched her blond playmate napping blissfully beneath the giant trees. He had this slightly confused air about him all the time that was infuriating to her. She never could understand why he was always so relaxed and lazy. She loved to play, run, and fight and she couldn't understand anyone who didn't enjoy the same things.

Stealthily she approached him and snatched the small sack of whatever he had been collecting. Peering into the bag she saw they were nothing but acorns. Running a few feet away, Yoruichi pelted him with one of the small brown objects.

"Hey! Kisuke! I got your nuts!" She shouted before hitting him with another. It bounced off his forehead and landed in the grass beside him.

The sting of impact was enough to wake up the napping boy. He sat up and rubbed the red welt on his forehead. Sleepy gray eyes blinked at Yoruichi who was waving the bag around, taunting him to come and get it back.

"Tag! You're it!" she called.

"Yoruichi! Give it back," he said.

"If you want 'em, come and get me first!" With an explosion of speed, she ran across the open field towards the tree line and the stream that lay beyond it.

Little Kisuke sighed. No one was ever fast enough to catch Yoruichi which was probably why she enjoyed the game; she always won.

Stumbling to his feet, Kisuke ran after his friend. _Someday I'll be faster than her,_ he thought to himself. _Someday I'll beat her at this game!_

With a child's determination, he ran as fast as he could to catch up. Yoruichi had already passed into the trees and he had lost sight of her. Her disappearance only made him move faster, pushing himself hard until the muscles in his legs ached.

He burst into the forest and looked around. Yoruichi was nowhere to be found, but he could hear her calling to him, taunting him. Kisuke strained his ears to try and pinpoint her location, but her voice seemed to surround him and he couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Come on Yoruichi! You won, ok? I give up! Can we go home now?"

"Don't be a quitter Kisuke! I'm over here! Come get me!"

Her laughter trickled through the trees like rain.

Blindly Kisuke ran towards the stream hoping that she was somewhere along the banks. They often played down there together; looking for minnows, or pretty stones or bugs: all the things that capture children's attention when they're young.

Perched on a large flat rock in the middle of the wide stream, Yoruichi waited for Kisuke to find her.

She didn't have to wait long. Her little playmate came crashing through the underbrush and tripped. He rolled down the slight incline and landed in the creek. Yoruichi burst of laughter almost caused her to fall off the rock.

Kisuke sat up, his face contorted in pain. "I don't wanna play anymore Yoruichi," he cried. His tumble down the hill had left him a little bruised. "It's not fair you always win and I always get hurt." He rubbed the back of his head where it had struck a rock in the creek bottom.

Yoruichi climbed off her rock and splashed over to him. "I'm sorry Kisuke," she said and had the good grace to look honestly abashed for laughing at him.

"No you're not." He stood up and stomped up to the grassy bank where he sat down in a huff and tried to wring out his shirt.

"Yes I am." She came over and sat down next to him. "Hows come you had all these acorns?" She asked, setting the bag down between them.

Kisuke blushed and looked down at his muddy feet.

Yoruichi nudged him. "Huh? Come on, tell me."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

"But why?" She persisted.

"I was gonna make you a present!" He yelled, getting angry. "But now I'm not cause you're always so mean to me!"

She giggled. He was so cute when he got angry, which was seldom. Yoruichi leaned over, kissed him lightly on the lips and then ran off through the trees again.

At first Kisuke couldn't move. She'd _kissed_ him! She'd kissed him and then ran away! He didn't know whether to be happy because of the kiss or mad because she ran away.

"Yoruichi! Wait up!" He scrambled to his feet and ran after her.


	6. It's Not What It Looks Like ShuuheiRenji

**Author's Note: **Part 6 of the Drabble series. Self-Beta'd.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kubo Tite and not me. I make no money writing these. It's just for fun.

--

**Prompt: **Shuuhei/Renji - denial

Empty sake bottles, dirty clothes, and various food containers littered the floor of Renji's room. What had started as a little celebration for Shuuhei's birthday at the bar had ended here among the comfortable squalor that Renji called home.

"Dude. Thish place ish a sty," Shuuhei slurred. He was aglow with the warmth of all the sake he had consumed, but he was not as drunk as Renji.

"Ish not," Renji countered. In an effort to get more comfortable, he had slipped out of his _haori_ and sat there in just his _hakama._

"It is! Look!" Shuuhei waved his arms around indicating the mountains of dirty clothes and bed linens, the books flung about, and other indistinguishable items that cluttered the small room.

"Pfft." Renji took another drink of sake and leaned back on Izuru who had passed out on a pile of dirty sheets he'd mistaken for the bed.

Shuuhei shook his head and reached out for the sake bottle. When he leaned closer to take the bottle from Renji's hands, he noticed something pink at the edge of Renji's _hakama_ almost hidden by the white obi belt.

"What ish tha?" Shuuhei asked, pointing. Upon closer inspection the pink thing was lacy, and then it dawned on him. He fought to hold onto laughter and dropped the sake bottle which made a loud clunk on the floor. Izuru started in his sleep, but didn't wake up and in moments he was snoring lightly.

"Wha?" A look of confusion covered Renji's face.

"Renji! Are you wearing women's underwear?" Shuuhei couldn't contain his mirth anymore and his laughter filled the small room.

"What?! NO!" Renji's face was bright red. He pulled on his hakama trying to cover the edge of pink lace peeking out.

"You are!" Shuuhei guffawed.

"Am not!"

"Lemme shee!" Shuuhei crawled towards him and tugged on the black fabric, trying to see more of this mysterious garment.

"Geroff!" Renji shoved at him. "I fund them in the bottom o the closshet," he slurred, still trying to get away from Shuuhei's prying hands. "I needed clean closh! Ish all I could find!"

Somewhere in the struggle, Renji lost the battle and his pants. Shuuhei still hasn't let him forget about it.


	7. Dreaming of Love Letters ByakuyaRukia

**Author's Note: **Part 7 of the Drabble series. Self-Beta'd.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Kubo Tite and not me. I make no money writing these. It's just for fun.

--

**Prompt: **Byakuya/Rukia- Bodypaint

Byakuya had the most elegant handwriting Rukia had ever seen. The way he held a calligraphy brush was similar to the way one would hold a lover. She often fantasized about what it would be like to see that graceful script scrawled across her body. Would he paint her as beautiful? Could he work just as well on naked skin as on paper?

At night these were Rukia's dreams and in her dreams he was much more passionate. His eyes would fill with fire as he looked at her lying naked in his bed. His hands travelled every inch of her body, memorizing all the right places to touch her. In her dreams, he loved her…

_The ink was cool against her skin; the delicate brush tickled her back. She watched him as he worked, her head tilted to the side, resting on her arms. He was utterly focused on the careful precision of the strokes; the words of love he painted so carefully on her fine white skin. The faintest whisper of breath blew across the black ink to dry it. The intimate nature of the words combined with the touch of his breath made her shudder._

_Carefully she rolled onto her back, so that he could transform the rest of her body into a living epistle of his love for her. From this angle she could see him more clearly. His normally impassive face was softened but remained largely unreadable. The brush caressed and painted its missive flawlessly until she was covered. Each stroke sent chills down her spine; each one was like Byakuya's fingertips touching the most intimate part of her._

_When he had completed his finely wrought work of art, he set the brush aside and removed his thin robe._

_The ink hadn't had the time to dry before he was on her, crushing her with a passionate kiss to which she responded eagerly. Her hands threaded into that soft black hair, pulling him closer to her, pressing their bodies together. She could never get enough of him._

_The meticulous characters he had painted across her were smeared and distorted by his ardor, but Rukia didn't mind. There would be other nights. Other times that he would tell her again and again of his love for her. Though he never spoke the words aloud, the black ink and the brush told her all she needed to know…_

And every morning she awoke alone, skin as white as paper with no trace of ink to stain it.


End file.
